


Hypocrites

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've all done the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrites

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr.

No one would look at them the next day.

Not even when they made breakfast. Gai's special recipes worked into Don's healthy menus.

No one looked at them as they ate. Not even when talking to them.

Gai's hand found Don's under the table, squeezing hard as Ahim poured tea.

Don stood up. Slamming his free hand down on the table and glaring at each of their comrades in turn.

Gai's hand squeezed harder.

"You know, it's not like you guys haven't ever woken _me_ up before."

Luka and Ahim both blushed. Joe blushed too, excusing himself.

Marvelous just laughed.


End file.
